


The Sight

by Jade_Dragoness



Series: All the Senses [1]
Category: Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sight gives Harry entirely too much information about a certain mob boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you beachkid for the beta!

It happened completely by accident, I swear. If I’d known it was going to happen I’d have kept far, far away.

My freaking Sight, and not the third eye Sight in case you were wondering, kicked in just as I was handing Marcone a treaty from the White Council to sign. All it took was the tips of my fingers touching his palm, and my mind was flooded with information.

I knew exactly how many scars he had on his body and why. I knew his left knee was bothering him, and would for a couple more days. I knew he had three silver fillings in his jaw: upper left molar, lower left molar and right premolar. I knew he was surprisingly ticklish behind his knees and inside his elbows. I knew where all of his hotspots were, including one on the back of his neck right below the hairline that no one had found yet. Hell, I knew exactly how to turn him on and get him to come in less than five minutes, or keep him on the edge for hours if I wanted. I knew that he liked being kissed and how: wet, deep and slow. I knew that no one had ever fucked him, but that he’d love it once he’d tried. And I knew exactly how to do it.

I stumbled back from him to break the connection.

Hell’s bells, I _really_ didn’t need to know any of that. Ever!

“Mr. Dresden?” Marcone asked, reaching out to steady me.

I jerked away before he could touch me. “I‘m fine,” I said, my voice higher than usual. I cleared my throat. “It‘s nothing.”

Marcone’s cool green eyes considered me. I tried not to sweat. After a moment, he nodded in acceptance, but I knew he didn’t believe me, and he‘d try to find out what had really happened.

He turned back to Luccio, who was standing calmly, waiting for the signature, and I saw the spot on his neck - right on his carotid - that, if I sucked, I could turn him on in seconds. I knew how to break apart that cold mask he wore with one touch.

Why in the hell had my magic decided that this was something I needed to know?

Then, as Marcone and Luccio discussion the particulars of the safety treaty between the White Council and the Baron of Chicago, I was hit by an even more horrifying thought. If this Sight thing turned out like my connection to Demonreach, that meant I’d be getting first hand knowledge about of Marcone‘s body. And probably within the year.

I mentally groaned and promised to stay the hell away from Marcone as much as I could. For the next freaking decade if I had to. I shoved the knowledge into a dusty corner of mind, putting a huge mental lock on it.

“And I‘m certain that Warden Dresden would be more than able to serve as the White Council’s liaison to your hold, Baron Marcone,” Luccio said.

“I’d what?” I yelped, my attention snapping back to them.

Both of them turned to me. Captain Luccio flashed me that cute dimpled smile as she said, “You are the regional commander, Warden Dresden. It would hardly be prudent to assign this task to a lower ranked Warden.”

“I’d be most insulted,” Marcone added, that slight smile on his face told me he was enjoying my fuming entirely too much.

I glowered at him but reluctantly nodded at Luccio.

Why did I get the sinking feeling that being Marcone’s liaison wasn’t going to be a good thing for my plans to avoid him?

Dammit.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I always wondered if the Sight would give Harry that kind of knowledge. Heh.


End file.
